


What the Stark-Banner-Friggason-Rhodes-Quill-Strange Children Were Up to During Koala

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Shopping, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: A short little thing about what Peter, Harley, Kamala, Maria, and Vision were up to while Tony was kidnapped in Koala and the news coverage.





	What the Stark-Banner-Friggason-Rhodes-Quill-Strange Children Were Up to During Koala

“Come on Maria, we have to find something perfect for Dads,” Peter says to the squirming baby wrapped in her own little cape blankie. Peter was very proud that he and and Levi had managed to make a replica for Maria to cuddle with when Levi absolutely has to be with Strange.

“What if we get him a blender?” Kami asks holding one up.

“No. Give IronDad one of those and he’ll give it an AI in five minutes,” Harley says from behind Peter from where he’s walking with Vision.

“What about a journal for GodDad?” Kami asks.

“That’s such a boring present,” Peter whines and Maria starts fussing.

“Shhh Maria, it’s okay, we’re okay,” Peter coos and Maria calms down.

“Dum-E says that he wants to get him something from the heart. What if you got them something from the heart as well?” Vision asks.

“Viz, what would we possibly give them from the heart?” Harley asks and Maria blows a spit bubble.

“And what would we even get DoctorDad?” Peter asks.

“Not to mention we need to get something for HulkDad and BannerDad,” Kami says.

“And ColonelDad,” Peter whines.

“Well at least we already got SpaceDad his gift,” Harley says looking at the various cassette tapes which had no business still existing but they’re Quills favorite groups so they had to get them for him.

“Oh! I know what to get IronDad! A piano. His old one got blown up,” Peter says.

“Peter, we were given monetary limits. A piano goes way beyond those,” Kami says as Maria leans over to press down the key of a bright blue glitter covered keyboard that’s been marked down a lot.

“This is perfect,” Peter says picking it up.

“Isn’t it a little...flashy?” Kamala asks.

“This is IronDad Kami. He’s all about the flashy,” Harley says.

“What about this shirt for BannerDad?” Peter asks holding up a shirt that would be big on Bruce and says, Beauty on the front and you don’t want to meet the beast on the back. Then a large set of metal pipes for Hulk to bend and play with to his heart’s content.

They get Stephen a personalized signature stamp and a weighted pen to circumvent his hand tremors making it difficult to write and then they get him all sorts of fluffy robes because he likes soft things.

Rhodes gets a roomba. He can gut it and turn it into a Tony monitoring robot that’ll also clean up their snacks. 

Loki is by far the hardest. What do you get a literal god?

“Loki enjoys making people angry. So get him a book of impossible to solve riddles. Or some sort of competition that he can beat Thor in,” Harley says and they get him several puzzles. 

Maria refuses to leave until they get sippy cups for each Dad to match the one that Maria has and Peter gets them a Spider-man plushie for their room.

“Is anyone else getting a weird feeling?” Peter asks handing Maria to Vision so he can pull out her little hat and mittens before taking it back.

“No? But then again you have that spidey sense,” Harley says and suddenly the TV in a store window turns on.

“Earlier this Afternoon after Tony Stark was rescued from his kidnappers,” the woman on the TV says.

“Dad was kidnapped? Some Spidey sense,” Peter mutters.

“His husbands let slip their desires to woo James Barnes, a WWII vet and man who rescued him,” the reporter says and a picture of a blushing Bucky is put on screen.

“Bu!” Maria wiggles.

“One can only wonder when they will announce a marriage ceremony on Sakaar,” the reporter says.

“How long were we in Target?” Harley asks wide eyed.

“I don’t know but we better get a Father’s Day gift for him just in case,” they say and head back into the store.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr.


End file.
